


Guy-Man is a big idiot and spills his coffee everywhere

by ideas7



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideas7/pseuds/ideas7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some unbeknown reason Guy-Man thinks that drinking coffee whilst unsupervised is a good idea.</p><p>'He spilled it everywhere. It was horrible.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy-Man is a big idiot and spills his coffee everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one interview where Thomas describes Guy spilling coffee on himself

"Thomas! Thomas!" Guy-Man shouted frantically from his hotel bedroom.

Upon hearing his friend's shouts, Thomas ran into the room to find Guy-Man sat in bed, holding a mug in one hand, with coffee staining a large patch of his white bedsheets and dribbling down his chin.

"Guy-Man? What happened?!"

"I uh...-" Guy-Man blinked rapidly, looking confused. "-accident..." He continued, mumbling.

"Oh! Guy-Man... What a mess!" Thomas said as he began fussing around Guy-Man, taking his mug away from him and pulling the wet sheets off of him.

Guy-Man sat, looking sorry for himself with a slight pout, watching Thomas clean up.

"Did you burn yourself?" Thomas questioned him, sounding concerned.

"Yes..." Guy-Man said quietly, holding out his burnt and hurting hand for Thomas to look at.

"Oh dear..." Thomas said, taking Guy-Man's hand in his and inspecting it, before gently blowing on the red skin.

"Ouch!" Guy-Man called, jerking his hand away at the sudden pain caused by Thomas.

"Sorry!" Thomas said, frowning as he finished removing the coffee-drenched sheets and pillows away from Guy-Man, who continued to sit in the bed helplessly.

"Kiss it!" Guy-Man chirped, holding his hand up to Thomas again.

"W-what?"

"Kiss it! Kiss it better!"

Thomas rolled his eyes and gave his hand a reluctant kiss.

Guy-Man grinned, looking pleased with himself. "All better!" He sang.

Thomas straightened up (ha) and put his hands on his hips, shaking his head at Guy-Man. Guy-Man looked up at him, with a sorry look on his face and his bottom lip sticking out, a face that always made him resemble a sad little puppy.

"You'd better get cleaned up then, we have an interview later." Thomas sighed.

"...Sowwie Thomas..." Guy-Man said, in a mocking and baby-like voice, something that he knew made Thomas go all soft and silly inside.

Thomas couldn't help but smile, but he quickly replaced the grin with his stern, _you're-in-trouble_ look, which Guy-Man personally thought made him look ridiculous but cute.

"C'mon, up." Thomas demanded, turning to walk out of the bedroom and heading towards the bathroom.

Guy-Man hopped out of bed and followed him, coffee dripping from his long hair as he skipped along.

"Right-" Thomas began as he turned the shower on "-clothes off."

Guy-Man, who was stood behind him leaning against the bathroom wall, giggled. "Thomas! I didn't realise we we're like that..." He joked.

"We're not. You're just incapable of functioning correctly, like, _ever._ So I'm looking after you. Like I always do." Thomas responded, smiling as he searched for a clean towel.

"Mm... what would I do without you?"

"Die, probably."

Guy-Man shrugged. "Sad but true..."

"C'mon then, useless. Clothes off." Thomas said, leaning against the sink.

Guy-Man began pulling his socks off, slowly eyeing Thomas.

"Are you going to leave?" He asked, gingerly.

"Wouldn't want you to drown now, would I?" Thomas questioned, a small smile playing on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there ya go. Short and sweet, just how Thomas likes his boyfriends


End file.
